The present invention relates to rongeurs and suction punches.
Rongeurs and suction punches typically comprise a long tubular element having a small side opening near its distal end. A cutting element is operated to slide longitudinally back and forth within the inner bore of the tubular element. The cutting element is specifically adapted to cut away any tissues protruding inwardly through the side hole.
A problem with existing rongeurs and suction punches are that the cut away tissue tends to become compacted within inner bore of the tubular element, especially within the region adjacent the distal side hole.
Suction punches operate similar to rongeurs, but suction is maintained to draw the cut away tissue out of the inner bore of the tubular element. A problem common to existing suction punches in particular is that when the cutting element is advanced distally to cut away the portion of tissue projecting into the side hole, a vacuum is created within the inner bore of the suction punch, thus preventing tissue from easily being removed. As such, the cut away tissues are only removed when the cutting element is retracted, and the distal side hole is opened. Only when the side hole is opened, air and fluid may enter the side hole such that the cut tissues may be sucked out of the center tube of the suction punch.
The present invention provides a system for removing cut tissue from the inner bore of the tubular element of a surgical rongeur or suction punch. In preferred aspects, the tubular member is fitted with a member which projects inwardly from its distal end, (into the interior bore of the tubular member).
Preferably, this member projects inwardly to a distance such that a proximal end of the member is disposed adjacent the side hole cutting region of the rongeur/suction punch.
In further preferred aspects of the invention, the tubular member of the rongeur/suction punch has an orifice passing through its distal end to permit air and fluid flow therein. An advantage of permitting air and fluid flow in through the distal end of the tubular member is that a vacuum is not formed within the device. Rather, a steady suctioning of cut away tissues out of the inner bore of the device can be easily achieved.
In a preferred aspect of the invention, a hollow member which projects inwardly from the distal end of the rongeur/suction punch into the inner bore of the tubular member of the rongeur/suction punch is used to accomplish both the benefits of a member projecting inwardly from the distal end of the tubular member and an orifice passing air and fluid into the distal end of the tubular member. The hollow member may be an integral portion of an end tip of the device, or may alternatively comprise a tube inserted into the distal end of the device.
Systems are also provided for ensuring that tissue fibers are cleanly cut away by the device such that fibers do not become jammed in the device during its operation. In a preferred aspect, the system for cleanly cutting away tissue fibers comprises a flat surface against which the blade at the distal end of the tubular cutting element seats when the side opening in the device is closed, (i.e., when the cutting element fully extended in a distal direction).